Plutôt liquide, nature ou carte bleue?
by Erika Arau
Summary: Amaimon a un petit problème: Béhémoth, son nouveau familier a mâchouillé le beau tapis de Mephisto. Celui-ci demande alors des indemnités. Mais ce que le cher Aniue ignore, c'est qu'il serait le seul à avoir des comptes à rendre...


**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit OS sur le couple Mephyama, pas de yaoi mais une bonne dose d'humour qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je planche sur un second en ce moment qui, même s'il peut être lu indépendamment l'un de l'autre, fera une bonne suite et sera (normalement) un peu plus cru x)**

**Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas etc...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Ps: pardon d'avance pour les fautes,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Amaimon…<br>-Hai(1) ?  
>-Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que ça ? »<p>

Mephisto montra une chose ronde et bavante qui se frottait contre la jambe du roi de la terre.

« Ah tu parles de Béhémoth  
>-Parce que cette chose à un nom ? »<p>

L'ainé plissa les yeux devant cette petite boule qui ronronnait affectueusement et une question existentiel se posa indubitablement à lui : Devait il s'inquiéter qu'un gobelin puisse être aussi tendre ou que son petit frère semblait être l'ami des bêtes… En dépit de ce caractère qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans les terres interdites, il mâchouillait une carcasse.  
>- Ah… Je vois, très appétissant… Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à l'emmener ?<p>

-Il semblait apprécier l'odeur de mes bonbons. »

Mephisto eut un petit rictus, il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'Amaimon pouvait bien lui raconter.

« Des bonbons ?  
>-Hai, tu en veux un ? »<p>

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Amaimon lui tendait une sorte de sucette en forme de tête de mort et avec les fameux os qui formaient une croix. Le grand frère sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, avant même de gouter il se doutait que le goût serait… Mortel. Dans quel sens cela, il ne le savait malheureusement pas et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait.

Mephisto était donc dans une position critique : d'un côté le bonbon démoniaque, dont on ne connaissait les effets salvateurs ou dévastateurs et de l'autre côté, un petit frère au regard impassible mais qui avait un regard bien insistant.

Devait il mourir face à une misérable sucrerie ou entendre Amaimon ordonner à son drôle de toutou de le dévorer par pure vexation ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bestiole qui avait quitté la jambe de son maitre pour s'affaler sur le sol tout en grignotant le…

« MON MAGNIFIQUE TAPIS EN LAINE DE CHEVRE(2) !

-Hum ? Ah oui… Béhi, ne mange pas la carpette d'Aniue. Proclama le jeune frère avec ce timbre de voix abattu et monotone qui lui correspondait si bien. On ressentait pleinement le peu de vigueur et de sincérité dans son intonation.

-J'exige que tu m'en rachète une!  
>-Vu la tête de cette tapisserie… Elle doit être aussi vieille que toi. Je doute qu'on trouve beaucoup de démon de ton âge dans un bon état, alors un truc de ce genre… »<p>

Le silence… La plus belle des mélodies existante dans les deux mondes réunit. Et en même temps, la plus angoissante dans ce genre de situation. Surtout lorsque le petit frère en question put voir aisément les oreilles rouges de son Aniue, virer pourpre sur tout le reste de son visage. Colère ou gêne ? Ça Amaimon ne le savait pas encore, cependant, vu que Béhémoth avait arrêté de mâchouiller le tapis et se cachait derrière lui… C'est qu'il n'allait surement pas tarder à exploser, les animaux sentent toujours les problèmes avant tout le monde.

« Amaimon…  
>-Hai Aniue (3) ?<p>

- Je crois que notre père a oublié l'étape « le respect de tes ainés» dans ton éducation…  
>- A mon avis tu es le seul démon que je connais qui utilise ce mot hors dictionnaire, commença Amaimon avant de mettre dans sa bouche la sucette que son frère ne voulait pas prendre.<br>- C'est parce que j'essaye de faire honneur à ma réputation ! Et il est temps que tu te conduises bien toi aussi. »

Amaimon regarda longuement son grand frère avec le bonbon dans sa bouche, il s'octroya alors le droit à une grimace bien insistante. Le simple fait de s'imaginer en Mephisto bis lui avait coupé même l'envie de sa sucrerie… Gros coup dure pour l'amateur qu'il était.

« Tu rêves, je ne mettrais pas d'habits rose-bonbons, j'aime en grignoter certes mais je n'en suis pas un. Et surtout il est hors de question que je porte la barbichette ! Il faut que jeunesse se passe comme on dit, et j'ai encore du temps devant moi.  
>-Si tu continues à insinuer que je suis vieux, je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas pas non plus vivre longtemps Amaimon… Et n'essaye pas de me faire oublier le plus important : Tu va me payer cette tapisserie !<p>

-Mais quel radin… »

Sur ces mots, le petit frère attrapa la laisse de son familier et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait saisir la poignée, il sentit quelque chose le tirer en arrière. Amaimon jeta un bref coup d'œil : son Aniue tenait fermement le bas de son manteau, décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

« De toute manière j'ai pas d'argent, tout ce que je gagne : je le bouffe en sucrerie. »

Le fameux Otouto(4) ne mentait pas et, même si sur ce point là Mephisto lui faisait absolument confiance, il n'était pas question de ne pas être indemnisé. Oui, le westie rose à pois blanc était un animal très rancunier :

« A Rome fait comme les romains ! Si tu n'a pas d'argent paye avec ton corps !(5)  
>-Pardon ?<br>- Tu vas me payer en nature !  
>- En nature ?<br>-Parfaitement !  
>- Et tu veux quoi ? Que je te fasse pousser des pâquerettes dans ton bureau ? »<p>

« Vocabulaire », si le grand-frère en avait effectivement un peu trop au point de se perdre dans des phrases alambiquées et totalement excentriques dont on avait du mal à suivre le fil, le petit lui, ne connaissait pas les double sens que pouvait prendre un mot… Surtout dans des phrases devenues des expressions courantes. Pour lui la nature, c'est avant tout la végétation chose qui, sont normal quand on est roi de la terre me direz vous.

« Rassure moi, tu plaisantes ? Demanda Mephisto qui commençait à s'inquiéter maintenant plus pour son frère que pour le tapis  
>- Bah quoi ? Tu me demandes la nature !<br>-Amaimon… Payer en nature ça ne veut certainement pas dire cela

-Et ça veut dire quoi alors ? Dis le moi au grand Aniue qui sait toujours mieux que tout le monde !  
>-C'est… Et bien… Tu sais… Des fa…<br>-Fa quoi ? Facture? Fayot ? Fast food ?  
>- Fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Je te parle de ce genre de faveurs… »<p>

Amaimon plissa ses yeux, lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Il ne voyait pas encore où son frère voulait en venir mais il sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez. Il voyait venir une proposition qui ne lui conviendrait absolument pas.

« Aniue, soit tu dis clairement ce que tu veux soit je pars et tu resteras tout seul avec ta tapisserie. »

Le grand frère hésita quelques secondes, réfléchissant surement quelle était la meilleur décision. Puis finalement répondit avec toute sa vigueur :

« Payer en nature cela veut dire offrir des faveurs sexuels en échange d'argent, cadeau etc…  
>-Ah »<p>

Le petit frère tourna la tête un moment, fixant le mur de son air impassible qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se tourna de nouveau vers son frère qui cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son appréhension.

« En clair tu me demandes d'être ta putain c'est ça ?  
>-Euh non… Enfin… Ce n'est pas…<br>- Aniue, je sais que la plupart des gens le pensent mais… Ce que j'ai aux bras et aux jambes, le fameux « truc vert » comme certains l'appellent. Ce ne sont ni des mitaines, ni des bas résilles mais ma PEAU. Alors il serait temps qu'on arrête de croire que je m'habille en fille de joie.  
>-Allons Amaimon je n'ai jamais dit que…<br>-Surtout quand on voit comment TOI tu te fringues ! Franchement tu es à Assiah depuis plus de 200 ans et je ne comprends pas comment les villages people n'ont pas eu la décence de te proposer une place. Après tout vu la réputation que se colle les curés depuis quelques années, personne n'aurait rien eu à redire…»

Le religieux en question s'immobilisa, celle là on ne lui avait jamais faite. Soit dieu avait décidé de punir le vilain démon qu'il était en utilisant son propre frère de sang pour le flageller, soit Amaimon était en pleine crise d'adolescence…

« Dis moi _**petit frère**_, commença t'il en appuyant bien sur ces deux petits mots, tu me sembles avoir une dent contre moi aujourd'hui… Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à abimer ma tapisserie, à moins que ça aussi c'était une vengeance pour une raison que je ne connais pas ?  
>- Ah tu le vois comme ça ?<br>- Pas toi ?  
>- Non, moi ce que je vois c'est que ça fait 3 pages que tu essayes de me sauter en vain. Tu n'as pas compris que ça ne m'intéressait pas ?<p>

-DONC TU AVAIS COMPRIS POUR LE « PAYER EN NATURE » !  
>-Finalement l'idiot n'est pas forcément celui qu'on croit. »<p>

Sur ce nouveau coup de langue, Amaimon tira son manteaux et se faisant, se libéra de l'emprise de Mephisto qui commençait à comprendre qu'on se moquait de lui depuis un bon moment. Il finit par se reprendre et vociféra :

« Ca ne change pas que tu dois repayer mon tapis !  
>- Tu viens de me faire perdre 10 minutes, 3-4 jours d'écritures pour la fic que l'auteur doit continuer et frustrer des lecteurs qui n'auront même pas le droit à du Yaoi tellement tu es lourd. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Le temps c'est de l'argent, je pense que tu es suffisamment bien remboursé. »<p>

Sur ces mots durs mais véridiques, le cher Aniue regarda la porte se refermer sans avoir le « dédommagement » souhaité. Il resta là avec un gout d'amertume qui ne passait pas les sourcils froncés et cette veine qui palpait, signe de son énervement qu'il tentait de contrôler difficilement.

Pas aujourd'hui… Demain peut-être ?

« Je l'aurais un jour… Je l'aurai ! »

* * *

><p>1) « Oui » en japonais<p>

2) De nos jours, la laine de chèvre n'est plus utilisée pour le velours, mais surtout pour la chaîne, la trame et pour le bordage comme par exemple sur les tapis baloutches. Son tapis est fait comme dans l'ancien temps  
>3) Aniue : Grand frère<br>4) Otouto : Petit frère  
>5) Ah Tamaki… Tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs ! (voir tome 1 de host club)<p> 


End file.
